The DJ Is Mine
by Summer Lovin Gal
Summary: Kim Crawford and Donna Tobin are fighting over the new DJ. To settle who gets him, they have a singing/dance battle, but the thing is the DJ doesn't know it's about him. Later on, the DJ has jogged Kim's memory, but why? Who won? (Sorry, I suck at summaries) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! One-shot


The 16 year olds, Kim Crawford, Kelsey Vargas, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Sanders, Abby Reynolds, and Mika Gregory are in a dressing room getting read for a dance/singing battle. They are up against Donna Tobin, Heather Clark, Lindsay Calvano, Lorie Jonson, and Cassidy Dallas. This was all because of one guy, but he still doesn't know it's him no matter how many his friends tell him. It started like this...

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The bell of Seaford's Arts Boarding School rings through out the school signalling that the day is finally over._

_Kim Crawford walks out of her Music Class with her backpack on her back. She walks out of the school and is joined by her best friends, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey._

_"Hey guys," Kim greets cheerfully. "What's up?"_

_"I over heard that there is going to be a new DJ." Grace squeals joyfully._

_"What's the big deal?"_

_"Kim, the big deal is that the DJ is going to attend this school and is in OUR grade! Plus I heard that he is super hot and cute!" Kelsey replies brightly. Kim rolls her eyes,_

_"What's your opinion on this, Julie?"_

_Julie purses her lips and thinks about it for a moment, "Honestly, I don't care. I have a boyfriend and I'm used to playing music on my iPhone doc."_

_They girls reach the girls compound and Kim nods, "Okay, changing the subject, what do you guys want to do tonight? We have no tests or homework." She points out._

_They walk into the lounge and plop on the couches. "Sleepover?" Kelsey suggests._

_"Sure!" Kim, Julie and Grace reply in unison._

_"What are we going to need...?" Grace asks, thinking aloud._

_"Food!" Kim shouts happily. The girls laugh,_

_"Kim, we understand you're hungry." Kelsey comments._

_"Well, I haven't had my after school snack." Kim says playing along while pouting. They all laugh again._

_"Okay. Okay," Julie says after calming down, "Let's have the sleepover at my dorm. We are going to need movies, food, and games. Is that good?"_

_The girls nod at each other, then go their separate ways to their dorms._

_As Kim is walking she is looking down at her phone and doesn't know where she's going. Then, she hits something hard and they both fall onto the ground._

_"Ow," Kim moans, rubbing her head. "Sorry, I wasn't looking ahead." Kim gets up and sees a buff brunet with chocolate eyes and shaggy hair on the ground. Kim was fazed for a bit, but snapped out of it before he noticed. She put out her hand for him to take and he gladly did._

_"It's fine." He says as he straightened himself up. "I was looking down at my phone too. I'm Jack. Jack Brewer."_

_Kim smiles gratefully. "Charming," she says chuckling. "I'm Kim. Kim Crawford. You must be new since I've never seen you around before."_

_Jack nods, "Yeah. I am new and lost." He says laughing somewhat nervously._

_"I could show you around. Oh and you are in the girl dormitories." Kim states with humour in her voice._

_"Oops?" Jack says shrugging his shoulders over dramatically._

_"Hahaha, whatever. But do you want me to show you around?" Kim asks once again._

_"Aren't you persistent! And yes, I would."_

_Kim nods and leads him out of the girls dormitories._

_"So, tell me about yourself Kim." Jack demands in a British accent, while walking beside her._

_Kim laughs, "My full name is Kimberly B. Crawford and I'm 17 years old. I'm from Tennessee and I'm an only child. Oh and before you ask, this hair," Kim points to her hair, "is real as rain." She says with with her country accent._

_Now it's Jack's turn to laugh, "Hahaha, okay. Now back to you."_

_"Well, I major in dance and music. Instrumental and Vocal. I love karate and basketball. Oh! My favourite colour is orange. Your turn."_

_"My full name is Jackson H. Brewer and I am also 17. I'm from California and an only child. My hair is real too. I love karate, basketball, and bacon."_

_Kim raises her eyebrows at him, "Bacon?" She questions._

_"Yes. I love my bacon." Jack replies rubbing his stomach._

_Jack and Kim walk and talk together, getting to know each other and Kim showing him places. After about and hour, Kim shows him he boys dormitories._

_"Our last stop, where you are going to be sleeping." Kim states._

_"Thanks for showing me around." Jack thanks. They both turn to leave, but Jack stops himself and Kim._

_"What's wrong?" She asks._

_"Nothing I just wanted to ask for your number." He ask casually._

_"How do I know that you aren't just going to keep my number and not call/text me."_

_"Come on. I wouldn't do that. I'll text you when I get your number. "_

_Kim sighs, "Fine. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in. And you do the same for yours."_

_They exchange their phones. Kim punches in her number and labels the contact, 'Kim'. Jack plugs in his number and labels the contact, '❤Jackie❤'. He smiles proudly and hands the phone to Kim and she does the same._

_"Bye Jack." Kim waves_

_"Bye Kim!" He yells._

_Kim walks away from the boy dorms, but then stops in her tracks when her phone beeps. Looking down at the screen, it says that she has revived a new text from ❤Jackie❤. Kim opens it up,_

_❤Jackie❤- told u I would_

_Kim giggles then starts to walk to her dorm again, but stops when she realizes something. Se whips around,_

_"Jack!" She calls. Jack comes out of the boy compound with a odd look._

_"What's wrong?" He asks._

_"Um, what do you major in?" She asks._

_"I don't major in anything. I'm the new DJ." He replies, smirking proud of his answer. With that he went back inside. Kim stood there shocked._

_"Kelsey was sort of right..." She thought. "He's cute."_

_Then Kim broke into a dash dodging the people that are in her way and ran into her dorm. There she finds Julie, Grace and Kelsey staring at her quizzically._

_"What's wrong?" Grace asks as Kim sits down beside her._

_"Uh-" Kim begins, but the beeping of her phone cuts her off. Kelsey grabs the phone before Kim can and reads the message,_

_"Hey Kim! Did u know there's a party at the Den? And guess who is going to DJ?! Isn't that great! I hope you can come! It's at 6. From 'Heart Jackie Heart'." Kelsey reads aloud. They all stare at Kim with disbelief and excitement. They all move closer to her and surround her._

_"Kim," Grace draws out sweetly. "Who's Jackie?"_

_Kim rolls her eyes, "Guys, please don't make this a big deal! It's just a guy I met when I was walking."she explains._

_"Whatever you say Kimmers!" Julie says._

_"Hey, do you guys still want to have the sleepover? Or do you want to go the party?" Kelsey asks._

_"PARTY!" They all scream, even Julie._

_"We should start getting dressed." Grace suggests._

_"The party is in 2-3 hours! We have plenty of time!" Kim whines._

_"But we need to find the perfect outfit! Plus we don't know if we have to dress up fancy or casual." Kelsey argues. Julie shakes her head,_

_"Kim just ask 'Jackie' what we have to wear." Julie groans, "I'm going to ask Milton if he's coming or not, but I'll be back at 5 to get dressed. "_

_In chorus, they girls say bye to Julie as she leaves. Kelsey hands the phone to Kim and she texts Jack._

_Kim - My friends are wondering if we have to dress up 'fancy' or casual for the party._

_❤Jackie❤ - Casual! Tell them I said that they're over thinking what they have to wear._

_Kim - Lol, k! I guess we'll see you at the party!_

_❤Jackie❤ - Mkay see u!_

_Kim closes her phone, "Jack said that its casual." she says, rolling her eyes at the end._

_"Great! We know exactly what we are going to wear!" Grace squeals excitedly._

_~~~3 hours later~~~_

_Kim, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie walk into the Den with awe written on their faces._

_"This place looks awesome!" Julie yells._

_"I know right!" Kelsey agrees._

_"Let's not stand here then! Lets go dance!" Grace says happily. They girls leave, but Kim is left behind. She looks around the room,_

_"People getting high, sluts moving their hips." Kim mumbles to herself, "Who is normal here and I can talk to them?"_

_She scans the room once again and spots a familiar face DJing. It was obviously Jack. He waves to her with a happy and amused smile, and she does the same. Jack passes his headphones to a Latino named Jerry. Jack leaves his 'DJ box' with Jerry and he walks over to Kim._

_"Hey," he greets with his hands in his front pockets._

_"Hey, what's up?" I ask. He looks back at Jerry, then turns to Kim,_

_"Just taking a break from DJing," he replies. "What about you? Why are you alone?"_

_"Oh, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey left to somewhere and I was left behind." Kim responds. Jack opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Jerry announcing something._

_"Yo, yo, yo! Is everyone having a good time?" he asks the crowd, everyone screams 'YEAH!' in response. "Okay, this is going to be the first slow dance for you guys to get cozy with someone special. So grab someone and sway together."_

_Jerry starts the song Say It Right (You Don't Mean Nothing At All To Me) by Nelly Furtado and gets Grace to dance with him. Almost everyone else had a partner. Jack and Kim stand awkwardly looking at everyone else. They look at each other and Jack was about to ask Kim if she wanted to dance, but Donna Tobin and her followers interrupted._

_"What's your name?" Donna asks Jack 'flirtatiously'._

_"Jack." he replies smiling awkwardly with nervousness evident in his eyes. Donna twirls a strand of her hair,_

_"Jackie, I love it! I'm Donna beeteedubs." Donna squeals, "So, do you wanna dance?"_

_"I would be happy to, but I've already asked Kim. Sorry." he says sweetly and drags Kim away onto the dance floor. Kim puts her arms on his shoulders and Jack places his hands on her lips._

_"What the hell what that?" Kim asks._

_"Sorry, I just didn't want to drop the bomb on her and say no." Jack explains._

_"So you lied?"_

_"Yeaaaaa...And thanks for playing along."_

_"Your welcome. I could have denied it and you would have to dance with her. Oh and you owe my one."_

_"Fine...Kimmy."_

_"Don't call me Kimmy."_

_"I let you call me Jackie."_

_"Is that supposed to be an honor or something?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kim starts to laugh and Jack joins along. The songs stops,_

_"I have to back to DJing," Jack says with disappoint meant. "But text me later."_

_Kim nods and he jogs off._

_~~Later That Night~~_

_The party is coming to an end and most people have left. Kim is about to leave, but she needed to go to the washroom. As she was in the stall, she hears heels clacking on the floor and into the washroom. Kim steps out of the stall and sees Donna with her followers standing in their 'V' formation._

_"What?" Kim asks somewhat annoyed as they glared at her._

_"Why was Jack dancing with you, not Donna?" Asks one of Donna's followers, Heather Clark._

_"Because he asked me."_

_"Why would he ask you? You're a wannabe popular and slut." Lindsey Calvano states._

_"He asked me because he already knew me and for your information, I'm not a slut. If you want to see a slut, look in the mirror." Kim snarls._

_"Whatever Kimberley." Lindsey huffs._

_"Don't call me Kimberley."_

_"No. Listen to me Kimberley, Jackie is mine." Donna growls and Kim rolls her eyes,_

_"If he were yours, why didn't he ask you to dance?"_

_"Because he got nervous and panicked cuz he knew Donna is totes hot and he couldn't, like, handle it." Cassidy Dallas 'explains'. She's the new member of the group._

_"That doesn't make any sense."_

_Donna's posse and her surround Kim,_

_"Stay away from Jackie. He's going to be my boyfriend because he's mine. Stay away from our blooming relationship or else I promise I will make the rest of your life a living hell." Donna says glaring at Kim._

_"So what? I don't care!" Kim exclaims._

_Lorie Johnson's eyes widen, "Oh! I have an idea!" she shrieks._

_"What's your idea Lorie." Donna grumbles._

_"Why don' we have a dance/singing battle! Whoever loses stays away from Jack! Oh and Jack can't know about it." Lorie replies. Donna nods, then turns back to Kim,_

_"Do we have a deal?" she asks. Kim thinks about it for a moment,_

_"Yeah, we do."_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

**Author's POV**

The girls are done getting ready and Kim's group is up first. Both groups are on stage, but while Kim's group dances Donna's will have to just stand and watch.

"Alright everyone!" Jerry announces, "We have a little entertainment for us! So give it up for Donna's group, Better Than You, and Kim's group Livin' The Life!"

The crowd applause s.

Jerry starts the music,

_Kim:_

_He is mine_

_I'm the only thing on his mind_

_He thinks about me all the time_

_He got my love on rewind_

_Julie:_

N_obody treats him like I do_

_There's no party I'm not in the booth_

_My song keeps his heart in tune like bada dadada dumdum_

_He loves me and I love him too_

_He plays me all the night through_

_He keeps me spinning and grinning_

_And grinning over from you singing lalalalalala_

_Mika:_

_Everyday lalalalalala_

_He sings with me lalalalalala_

_He knows me, he holds me from introphase_

_Livin the Life:_

_Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

_My baby, my my baby baby (the DJ is mine)_

_My baby, my my baby baby_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

_Donna:_

_Girl please don't you even try_

_My baby keeps me by his side_

_Even though you keep giving him the eye_

_He don't even notice_

_Lindsey:_

_Everyday lalalalalala_

_He sings with me lalalalalala_

_He knows me, he holds me from introphase_

_Better Than You:_

_Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_Cause the DJ is is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

_Cassidy:_

_I'm what he's listening to, I'm blasting through his headphones_

_It's me he's falling in love with, yeah I got his head gone (head gone)_

_He can't even answer the phone_

_My music keeps turning him on and on and on and on and on_

_Kelsey:_

_He say, she say, I say I own the DJ_

_Stay at the top of his charts I am the air play, flyer than airplanes_

_I know you hear me, in case you didn't, let let me reiterate_

_Let me re-, let me re-, let me reiterate_

_Both Groups:_

_He is mine_

_I'm the only thing on his mind_

_He thinks about me all the time_

_He got my love on rewind_

_Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

_My baby, my my baby baby (the DJ is mine)_

_My baby, my my baby baby_

_He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

The crowd goes wild And the girls go off stage to change. After both groups are done changing, they go to the middle of the room, both on line formation.

"So who won?" Heather asks.

"Obvi us." Donna points out, rolling her eyes a Heather. Then looks victorious at Kim. "Looks like you have to stay away from Jack."

"Actually, she doesn't because we won!" Kelsey growls and steps up with the rest of the group. Donna's group does the same and both groups go into a heated argument. 5 minutes has gone by and Jack notices the fight between the groups,

"Jerry, can you-" Jack begins but is cut off.

"Not happening man. I'm going where your going." Jerry says. Jack purses his lips then puts on a playlist, then goes over to the girls.

"We won! Jackie is mine now!" He hears Donna shriek, "So back off Bitch!"

Jack comes in between the girls and stops it.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asks a little bit angry.

"Kimberley is going to stay from you, and you're mine now." Donna explains quite stupidly.

"Stop with the fighting! Donna I do not like or love you! I only know that you are obsessed with me and won't leave me alone. I don't know you! If you wanted me to like you, you should have made an effort to get to know me than this!" Jack screams at Donna.

"But Jackie-"

"My name is Jack! Not Jackie! Leave Kim and her friends alone. Just screw off." With that, he takes Kim's hand and they leave the building with Julie, Abby, Kelsey, and Grace.

"Thanks." Kim says to Jack, looking down at her shoes. He lifts he head up,

"It was nothing." he replies looking into her eyes.

"Hey Kim?" A voice questions, "We are all tired, so we are going back to our dorks to rest."

ByBy

"Are you hungry?" Jack asks, now holding one of her hands. Kim nods,

"Then, let's go to Falaphal Phils!" And Jack drags her softly to the restaurant.

They sit down at a booth and start talking about what they like and dislike. Jack would crack a joke and Kim would be laughing her head off. When she told a joke, he would try to hold in his laugh. Jack and Kim ordered the salad because Jack said that it's the safest food to eat. After they finished eating, Kim thanked Jack again.

"Stop saying thanks to me. I mean, you would do somewhat the same for me, right?"

"I would absolutely." Kim says.

"Promise?" Jack says holding out his pinky. Kim laughs,

"Promise." And wraps her pinky around his.

"So how was the dance/singing battle decided?"

"It's uh a long story..."

"I've got time. I put a LONG playlist on."

Kim sighs, "One of Donna's minions, Lorie, came up with it."

"Oh, what was the prize or reward?"

Kim laughs, "You." She states. Jack's eyes widen then he starts smirking.

"So whoever won me?"

Kim nods.

"So you guys we fighting over me?"

Kim nods and blushes,

"Where are you going with this?" She mumbles. Jack laughs,

"So that means you guys like me! The leaders of groups like me more specifically."

Kim makes a small whimpering noise because he's so close to finding out.

"Actually, you and Donna were fighting over me!" Jack goes on, "Does Kimmy like me?"

"No!" She responds quickly, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you sure?" Jack slips beside her and leans on her shoulder.

"Yes." Kim looks away from Jack's direction. He moves her face so its facing his,

"Aw, I really thought Kimmy would like me." He says in a baby voice.

"Why, you don't like me." She says looking down, but Jack makes her look up. He stares at her lovingly and pulls her closer,

"I never said that."

Kim's eyes widen, "B-bu-but you hardly know me and we hardly know anything about each other." She stammers.

"Not true, Kim. Don't you remember me at all?" Jack tells her in a pleading tone.

"Uh, I got hit in the head a few years back. Please try to jog my memory."

"We both grew up together in Tennessee, but when we were 12, I had to move to New York. We texted, video chatted, called, but one day you just stopped doing all that. We were 14 when that happened. Don't you remember? Don't you remember me? I was your best friend."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. Can you tell me something that was did with each other?"

Jack nods and tells her about the countless sleepovers, and adventures they had. The places that we a secret and only they knew. The fun thing they did with each other like horse back riding, swimming, and rock climbing. As Jack explains, pictures and short videos play in Kim's mind letting her remember who he is to her.

"Do you remember me?" Jack asks with hope in his eyes.

Kim moves closer to him and puts her head on his chest.

_"She doesn't remember me..._" Jack thinks and tears start to swell in his eyes, "_No, you're Jack Brewer! You don't cry.._" he puts and arm around Kim and hugs her.

"I do, Jack, I do." Kim says, "You jogged my memory and your secrets. I also remember when a dog chased you and it ripped your pants off." she says in a teasing tone.

Their fingers intertwine and the sit there, staring into each others eyes...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I've been working on this for a long time. If you want updating dates here,**

**In The Future - June 1st or 2nd**

**Nightmare Cabins - June 3rd or 4th**

**Kim's Many Secrets - June 7th**

**These dates are a maybe. Maybe I'll update that time, hit the marks and I'll post. Oh and for In The Future, the mark is 70**

**Review and check out my other stories!**

**The song is called "The DJ is Mine" by Wonder Girls. I love K & J pop.**

**I dont own anything, and I hope you guys liked it**

**-SLG**


End file.
